Shhh!
by Gomes
Summary: [GC] A night at the movies is more promising without the movie...


TITLE: Shhh!

AUTHOR: Gomey

ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just let me know so I can brag ... hehe, j/k.

SPOILERS: A Night at the Movies (3-19)

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: All known characters and premises belong to their respective owners. So there.

SUMMARY: A night at the movies is more promising without the movie...

-------------------

Catherine shifted in her seat, casting a glance at her partner and best-friend beside her. He seemed completely absorbed by the film's carefree presence and she wondered what exactly he was seeing that she wasn't.

"Gil?" Her whisper was sustained, directed at his ear.

"Hmm..." An disinterested murmur was produced, as his eyes remained fixed to the large screen. Not wanting to seem completely and utterly rude, he shuffled slightly closer to her, and offered an ear to bargain with due to his unwavering gaze.

"I'm bored, Gil." She stated, staring curiously at the goose bumps that appeared on his neck when her breath hit his ear.

"Find something to do." He offered, returning his attention back to the screen.

She slouched in her chair, arms folded across her chest. For moments on end, she stared at her shoes and then finally gave up when boredom hit its all-time high. "Gil!"

"Shhh!"

Both CSIs turned in the seats, smiling apologies at the viewers several seats behind them, obviously irate at the interruptions.

As they both turned back in their seats, Gil kept his eyes on the strawberry-blonde sitting beside him, a playful glare issued as a warning.

Catherine smiled sheepishly, pressing her lips together to curb her giggles.

He had returned his attention back to the screen when he felt the seat beside him shaking furiously. He glanced to his right, taking in his best friend: head bowed down, body trembling. "Catherine?" Worry consumed him as he placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her rock violently.

A squeak erupted from her mouth, and she raised her head to look at him, showcasing tears of mirth cascading down her cheeks.

He couldn't help a lopsided-grin at her youthful behaviour and nudged her playfully with his elbow.

"You okay?" His question was slow and deliberate, jesting towards her now calming fit.

She mouthed a positive answer, wiping away the tears with an embarassed smile.

"If you're like this, I can only imagine Lindsey at the movies..." He whispered to her; the movie slowly being forgotten.

"Gil!"

He put his hands up in defence. "You're right, I'm sorry." He held her gaze, knowing she was expecting the next answer. "I'm pretty sure Lindsey's better behaved..."

Another 'shhh', this time bearing an even more frustrated air, erupted from the back and they both offered apologetic gestures again. They watched each other from in their peripheral vision, and seconds later, both exploded in a fit of hushed laughter.

* * *

"Can you believe that couple in the front, over there?"

Greg glanced at his little red-headed companion and smiled. They had been making eyes at eachother for the past few weeks since she had started in working the Dayshift, and were only able to steal a few moments alone between shifts. He had finally mustered up the courage to invite her to a movie soirée, his mischevious intent to bore her into a make-out session with an extremely outdated movie.

"Someone should complain..." She continued, squeezing his hand tighter.

* * *

"We have to stop this...we'll get kicked out." Gil whispered, his chuckles dying down, but the mood still remaining the same.

"The day I don't get kicked out of a movie theatre - is the day I'll begin to worry." She stated, leaning in close.

"How do you get kicked out each time?" He asked, instantly regretting phrasing such a question as soon as he saw the glimmer in her eye. He cringed, and shook his head. "Do I really want to know?"

"Just picture this - it's usually something illegal..." She smiled innocently, and forced her gaze to the screen, knowing that though his eyes were on her form, he was psychologically interpreting her words.

Gil swallowed hard, vainly attempting to keep his mind's concoctions under control. "And that works?" He smirked at her raised eyebrow, and then relented by turning his attention back to the movie screen.

"You'd be surprised." She whispered in his ear, and then guided her gaze to the lost plot rather than the target beside her.

Gil just stared at her, his mouth slightly ajar while his mind concocted several carnal thoughts. "I'll take your word for it." He shifted, his eyes taking in the film, as he forced his mind to focus on the images on the screen.

Her famous Cheshire smile shined throughout the room as she casually placed a hand on his thigh, pretending to retrieve a fallen object on the floor. Sitting back in her seat, she kept the pressure there, innocence being one of her main themes of the evening.

Gil stared down at her hand and then back up at her profile. He chewed on the inside of his lip, feeling his pants tighten with each movement. He tried to pretend he wasn't affected, but he knew she was well aware of the effect she had on men.

Her right hand moved into action as her nails grazed the material of his pants, up to his hip.

"Point made." Panic began to set in, and he blatantly stared at the movie screen, trying to concentrate on the lost film plot rather than on Catherine's hand that was now slowly venturing up and down his thigh.

"Then, I usually indulge myself in a little taste, say...right about here."

He shivered as he felt her energy approach his, and his eyes slipped shut upon feeling her tongue explore the sensitive skin right behind his earlobe.

Her left hand found his bicep and curled around the muscle, feeling it tense under her touch, while her other hand continued to massage his right thigh. She nibbled on his earlobe, quickly moving down to his neck where she nipped and sucked, inciting spasming reactions from her victim.

Gil's eyes snapped open as he felt his zipper being opened, sighing slightly on the reduced pressure his pants were administering on his erection. "No...n-no, Cath...no..." He curbed his own words by a loud exhalation upon feeling her hand cup his hardening arousal.

Catherine watching him through lust-lidded eyes, and upon spying the slow exhalation leave his mouth, she attacked his lips with a animalistic hunger, thirsting to taste him.

His senses kicked in and he responded to her lipped advances with equal fervour as his tongue battled to gain access into her mouth. He moaned when he felt her simultaneously suck on his lower lip and give his erection a squeeze. "God Cath..."

His words were interrupted by a bright light encasing them in spotlight. Both CSIs looked at each other, and smiled sheepishly, awaiting their fate.

* * *

"Good."

Greg and his date both watched as the usher stopped near the couple, flashlight of judgement in hand, and exchanged a few words with them. They watched as the man and the woman got out of their seats and began to follow the usher.

"At least your record wasn't broken."

The young lab tech's eyes grew wide upon hearing his supervisor's voice followed by Catherine's giggles, and he ducked behind his popcorn bucket, avoiding them. He waited until they left, and sat unmoving in his seat. "Oh...my... -"

"- shhh!"

–Finis–


End file.
